PnF Future
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decide to go to the future and huge suprises they will find there. First PnF fanfic.The last chapter or two will be up next.
1. Chapter 1

My first PnF fanfic you can find the rest of my story on my deviantart account (on my profile) . Also, I got the idea for this from ~les-cinq-d-ella's Back to the Future. Hope you all like it.

PnF Future  
>Chapter 1<p>

It was a normal Summer day at the Flynn-Fletcher household: mom and dad were about to leave to go a movie about two monkeys who shared the same dream of running a non-dairy ice cream shop (P.S. the movie sounds lame because movies on t.v. shows are almost always lame so are some movies in real life) .Candace, who was on the phone with her friends about: make up, clothes, and cute boys. Finally, our favorite pair of brothers Phineas and Ferb who were under the tree in their backyard tickling Perry's tummy listening to Perry purr.

"Remember, Candace the movie is four hours long so make sure the boys have lunch." Mrs. Flynn told her daughter of 15.

"Don't worry mom I'll feed them, but tell them not to do any more of their crazy stuff!" She said pointing at the brothers through the slide glass.  
>" Like what dear," " Like making: tree robots, S'winter, and making toy Perrys." She said with a scold on her face. Linda just sighed at this as much as she truly loved her daughter she wished she would stop with her brothers doing impossible things.<br>" Boys, we'll be gone behave for your sister" Linda shouted in the car. "Bye, mom." Phineas said getting back to helping Ferb belly rub Perry. Candace walked out of the house hovering above her two brothers " Listen up you two, mom left me in charge so you two have to do as I say-" before closing the door on her way to the house " and lunch will be ready soon" Slam went the door that made the brothers cringe. "Does she ever get tired of that?" Ferb asked annoyed rubbing Perry listening to his purrs calm him down. " I don't think so she loves to be in charge" " What'cha doin?" The brothers turn to see Isabella (their best friend and the secret crush of Phineas)" Hey Isabella, nothing today just spending time with - hey, where's Perry?"

Perry was asleep by the tree on his back still purring from the belly rub Phineas and Ferb gave him, suddenly the ground moved under him and he was in his lair with his super cool agent hat on. Monogram was on the screen " Morning agent P, we believe Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something he just brought: 20 electric cords, 155 AAA batteries, and 5648 wristwatches with cute pink little bunnies in them. You must stop him agent P." 'What in the world, is doing with bunny watches?' Perry thought leaving the lair. At this time Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb were inside the house channel surfing.

" Anything good on?" Phineas asked with the remote in hand. "Nope." Ferb answered looking at the tv book. Isabella leaned on Phineas's shoulder a blush crept on her face she was so close to him her secret love. Just then a commercial for a movie came on (P.S. the commercials on tv. shows are lame so this is lame forgive my soul for this) A boy with a dream. "I wish I could go to the future to know if she will marry me." A time machine. "To the future!" They meet. "Dude you're me." And all heck breaks loose in a new comedy movie "Will She Marry Me in the Future?" Starring - BLINK- the tv turned off Phineas eyes were wide at this point Ferb counted help but smirk another stupid commercial gave Phineas " Ferb, I know what were gonna do today!" Music to his ears.

PnF Future Chapter 2

"Ferb, I know what were gonna do today!" Ferb saw that coming he really did enjoy the activities they did together but, in a way Ferb wished he could contribute some of his ideas. Don't get him wrong Phineas was his best friend and brother but just once he would like to come up with something in a way he was a little bitty jealous of him.  
>" We'll meet up at the museum and use the time traveling machine."<br>" And we are doing this why?" Ferb asked with a confused expression on his face.  
>" Well as lame as that movie trailer was it gave me a cool idea." He blushed while saying this 'Phineas is soooo cute when he blushes.' Isabella thought to herself.<p>

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Perry was on top of a building next to Doofenshmirtz lair, he hang glided to the building till he flew on the balcony and as soon as he entered the house BAMM! He was strapped down his whole body with wristwatches.  
>" Oh, Perry the Platypus how uncanny of you to be here and by uncanny I mean, COMPLETLY CANNY! You must be wondering why I have so many pink bunny wristwatches. You see Perry the Platypus it was just last weekend I was out shopping for, wait let me getting last week's shopping list out, oh here it is :milk, eggs, butter, toilet paper, robot food - "<p>

Back to Phineas and Ferb

"For the last time there is no fire!" Candace yelling at some fireman to go home she was trying to make some ramen noodles for lunch she followed the instructions but forgot the most important thing: SHE FORGOT TO ADD WATER!  
>"Phineas, Ferb, lunch is ready I think" Looking down on the burnt noodles she made. "Boys?" She looked around but her brothers were nowhere to be found a note it read.<br>' Dear Candace,  
>Ferb and I are going to the future we will be back before lunch and remember, when making ramen add water to it before boiling it.<br>Your Bro,  
>Phin '<br>"OHHHHHH, when I get my hands on – wait, how did he know I was making ramen?"

Back to Agent P/ Perry

stilling going on about his shopping List: pancake mix, toilet plunger, new dance and song game for the WII system, anyway I saw the most amazing wristwatch ever a blue bunny wristwatch!" Perry looked at him dumbfounded 'I really don't get paid enough to do this' Perry thought." Well long story short: it cost too much and someone else bought and all they had left was the pink ones so I decide I'll go back in time to get the last blue one, good idea right?" He asked with a large grin on his face 'Now, I know I don't get paid enough for this.' Perry thought.

"OK everything is ready, now to the future!" With a click of a button nothing. "I guess we don't have enough power to start the time machine" Ferb said with disappointment in his voice. "Well-" Isabella got out of the time machine " I guess we can do-""What the heck are you three doing!" Candace appeared drenched in sweat and her eyes red with anger " Be so very lucky that mom and dad are at the movies so I can't call them, and another thing -"  
>"Yes, my time machine is working" Dr.D's time machine actually was working suddenly electricity was coming out. "Yes, yes, wait no,no,no,no!" It began sucking up everything that Dr.D grabbed on to anything close to keep him from being sucked in , Perry still tied up in bunny wristwatches was sucked in immediately and as soon as he was sucked in. WHAMP! Everything stopped . "Perry, hello?" Dr.D looked around but no Perry." You know maybe I should just go on EBay and order the blue bunny wristwatch it's much cheaper." Back at the museum Candace was still yelling at the trio until an electric force hit the time machine with Phineas and Ferb still in it.<p>

! Was all that could be heard by the two brothers as they were in the time machine suddenly it stopped! Both looked up to see they were in their own back yard. "Well that was weird" Ferb said. 'OH, what hit me?' Perry thought as he untangled himself from the wristwatches to find he was behind the time machine with Phineas and Ferb in it. "Well, that was a waste of a good - oh, there you are Perry" Phineas smiled and picked up their pet "Come on, maybe mom and dad are backk-" Phineas was cut off seeing boxes with his and Ferb's name on them " What is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pnf Future Chapter 3

Phineas and Ferb were in shock there were boxes with there names on them. There was no way they were moving the family loved their home, so what was not the reason for the boxes. When the brothers opened the boxes they were filled with: video games but these games were rated for older people, clothes that were way too big for the brothers, and appliances for cooking, studying, or for fun.

"This doesn't make much since" Ferb said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, I love video games as much as the next guy, but mom would never let us play this or even look at the game trailer or cover. These are way too big for us, not even you could fit them Ferb,-" At that moment Ferb did have a blue plaid shirt, with black jeans that looked way too big for him. "- and what's with the toaster? It's like were being kicked out or something." Phineas was confused/ticked off at this time "Let's see where mom and dad are they probably know what is going on." The brothers and pet went to the parents' room unaware they weren't the only ones in the house.

Elsewhere in the house

*CREAKKK*. The door to the bathroom was opened with steam coming from out the room reveals a young man of 18 years old with: black t-shirt on, purple jeans, and a tan towel covering his hair walks into one of the bedrooms. There was barely anything in the room besides a laptop, some boxes still in the room, and two beds with someone in one of them. The man with the towel on his head let it fall down to his shoulders revealing he had green hair, he walked over to the other young man sleeping and took the covers off the bed.

"Phineas wake up!" "Waahhh" In shock the young man in the bed, or should I say Phineas woke up looking around the room to see his step brother Ferb smirking down at him. "Very funny Ferb." He said in a ticked off tone.

"Sorry." Ferb said trying not to snicker. "Well get up we have a long day today."

"Fine." Phineas was still mad that Ferb woke him up it was probably revenge for all those years of waking him up before noon even on the weekends but he let it slide and got dressed.

"So Ferb what do you wanna do today?" Ferb couldn't help but smile he's been saying that since the two of them first met each other. He just shrugged his shoulders as the two brothers walked down stairs for breakfast.

"What the -?" They saw a huge mess with their stuff everywhere.

" What happened to our stuff?" Ferb said trying to organize everything back to the way it was. Phineas tried to help but all he did was put things in a pile and then stuff it in to one of the boxes, he picked up the new toaster their parents got them he turned to look at Ferb who was still straitening his clothes, his brother put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Come on we can do this later let's have some breakfast." Ferb just smiled at him and got up so the two could have some breakfast.

In the parents' room.

The boys were still puzzled it was their parents' room, but still there were many changes to it. Perry got bored of this and left hoping to get back to his mission leaving the two boys in the bedroom. As he got down stairs to the kitchen hoping to use one of the vents to get back to head quarters he saw two young men in the kitchen. Perry braced himself he was worried they would harm Phineas and Ferb. But something was weird those two had the same scent as the boys. He slowly walked up to them and couldn't believe it. "Oh there you are Perry, want some breakfast?" It was Phineas and Ferb only older. Phineas had a piece of toast on a plate and placed to where Perry was and scratched his head before going back to Ferb.

The young Phineas and Ferb left their parents' room still with no clue as to what was going on.

"Hey Ferb, I think something is wrong with Perry." He said kneeling down to the platypus. Ferb hovered over the two worrying about their beloved pet.

At that instant their younger selves were walking into the kitchen unaware what they were about to meet. As the older Phineas and young Phineas turned around it caused a chain of events that no one would ever expect to happen.

!

PnF Future Chapter 4

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Candace asked herself. "If mom finds out Phineas and Ferb are gone I'll be in big trouble and-" Her panicking was cut short due to her mother calling her.

"Hello?" Candace answered in fear.

"Hi Candace, it's mom the movie is having a commission break so, I thought I would keep up on you and the boys .How is everything?"

"Well you see I tried making ramen for lunch."

"Oh no did you forget to add water to it?"

"No, I mean yes"

"That's okay sweetie, how are the boys?"

"The boys well they... went time traveling and I don't know where they are."

"*Sigh*. Okay just make sure they get something to eat, bye."

Candace sighed and looked down at her feet her mother never listened to her, and this was the time she really needed to listen to her daughter. Candace had no idea where her brothers were sure she wanted to bust them but, what happened if they were hurt she would never in a million years forgive herself if that happened that was the main reason she tried to bust them in the beginning.

Isabella walked up to her "Don't worry Candace, Phineas and Ferb always find a way to get out of trouble." Candace smiled down at her but even Isabella wasn't sure of what happened to our favorite duo.

Back to the Future

After a half hour of screaming the two sets a brothers were gasping for air.

"What is going on here?" The older Phineas said. Both sets were confused, each looked like the other.

Phineas asked slowly " Are you guys us?" he pointed at his and Ferb's older self.

"I think so." Older Phineas said he then raised his hand and let his index finger touch the younger Phineas's finger then.

*ZAPPPP*

"Ouch" Both Phineas's yelped in pain.

"Well, I guess that's proof, they are us" The older Ferb said helping the older Phineas up, as did the young Ferb.

"Wow, I don't believe it Ferb we actually did it, we made it to the future!" He said as he shaked the older boy's shoulders.

"Well, this will be fun." Ferb said in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

PnF Future Chapter 5

In The Present Time

" Don't worry Candace, the boys will be fine they do stuff like this every day." Candace's friend Stacy said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Stacey got the news from Isabella, and came to cheer her best friend up.

"But, what if they don't come back? I can handle being in trouble but I can't lose my brothers." Candace said with great sadness and worry in her voice.

"We're back!" Isabella said with Jenny behind her, both carrying big cartoons of chocolate and cookie dough flavored non-dairy ice cream.

"How is she?" Jenny asked Stacey as Isabella was getting the cups and spoons out.

"Not good." Stacey said handing the first cup of the milkshakes.

"Hey!" Stacey remembered something I brought you a soy grilled cheesed sandwich before coming over here, hope you like it." Candace smiled a little bit Stacey was such a good friend to her.

Before she could even take a bite of the sandwich of a sip of the milkshake she saw her brothers' faces in the food. The cup Isabella got out resembled Ferb's face and the way the ice cream was put in looked like his hair and she saw Phineas's face in her sandwich and some of the melted cheese looked like his hair. All Candace could do was stare at the food that looked like her brothers and began to cry. Her friends came around her trying to comfort her to make her feel better but the only thing that would make her feel better would be to see her brothers again.

In The Future

"So you're telling us, you came here just because you were bored?" asked his younger self biting into a piece of toast.

"Yes, yes we did." Phineas answered with a smile still chewing his piece of toast.

After, the whole shock them the boys and their older haves decided to eat the rest of breakfast or for the younger ones sake lunch.

"Well, that's not weird at all we done plenty things because we were bored it. It makes since our younger selves came here for some fun." said before drinking the last of his orange juice. couldn't believe how much his older self was talking he wasn't a chatterbox, he did say a few things but still he was more talkative if you want to say that.

"So the boxes?" said not saying anything else. Everyone looked at him

"Oh, those boxes?" pointed to. "We're about to head off for college soon."

"Really," Y. Phineas said looking with a worrid look in his eyes. "How, soon?"

"This evening actually."

PnF Future 6

"WOW, can you believe it Ferb, in the future we're going to college?" Phineas said shaking Ferb almost to death.

"Be careful Phineas you lead me or Ferb to an early grave." said.

"Sorry!" Phineas said to both Ferbs."So what college are we or you guys are going to?"

Both older Phineas and Ferb looked at each other than back to their younger counterparts.

"Danville community College" They said in unison.

"Cool" Phineas said then looked down to his feet "Hey, wheres Perry?"

"Oh, don't worry Perry is just on one of his mission again." Ferb said putting some dirty dishes in the sink.

"Missions, what do you mean missions?" Ferb finally spoke.

Both older Phineas and Ferb grin at each other than Phineas walked to the sink and said "We'll show you."

Then he turned the sink on in many different ways. "And that did what exactly?" said, then said "Wait for it." Then suddenly both sets of brothers fell through the floor.

PnF Future 7

Before both sets of Phineas and Ferbs went to Perry's lair the Perry belonging the young Phineas and Ferb was back upstairs in his owners' room.

"So this what it'll be like when the boys grow up" He thought to himself while exiting the room in the hallways he saw many awards that Phineas, Ferb, and Candace had won. He couldn't believe how much his owners will do/have done. In a way it made him sad sure the three siblings will do great things in the future but time is so fast and everything blows right in front of you.

Suddenly as Perry was walking downstairs the stairs turned into a slide and opened a trap door at the bottom leading him into his lair. As soon as he fell in his seat a man the big screen tv turned around revealing to be Major Monogram (only older and with a beard)

Monogram:AH, good morning Agent P your assi- are you okay?

Perry couldn't believe how old Monogram looked well he was already old but now he's older. Perry was pretty much in shock right now on how he looked than he snapped out of it with his head in his head and nodded.

Monogram: Okay then Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his evil schemes again he has just order: 1263 stamps, 174 boxes, and milk, eggs, butter, toilet paper, robot food - Oh, wait that's his shopping list anyway go stop him."

Perry still looked confused and slow got up and walked with his hand still on his head.

Monogram: Hey Carl, did he look alright to you?"

Carl: Not really, maybe it's the whole moving thing it brings a lot of stress to a person.

Carl was now on the screen BALD AS A BOWLING BALL except for his side hair. At that moment the old Agent P came out (Like I said I hated how old Perry will look in the future so he'll still look the same except taller).

Monogram: Agent P you're still here?

He said in confusion, this surprised Perry since he just got there.

Monogram: Oh well, you know what to do and to get you there-

A rocket enclosed the older Agent P and took off with him in it.

Older Agent P: What was that about?

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Home

The young Perry was now inside Dr. Doofenshmirtz's home it was pretty much the same except for the boxes and stamps everywhere. Suddenly, Perry was crushed by a bunch of boxes that weighed a ton.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus how uncan- are you okay?

"HOLY CRUD HE'S BALD" Perry thought as he was rubbing his eyes. Now he knew he was in the future for sure.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well anyway remember how I told you many years ago I wanted a blue bunny wristwatch? (Reveals his sleeves to show he has it now and a pink one next to it)Anyway I bought so many pink ones I put them in storage and yesterday I found out they are worth $172,768. That means I can pay my rent again!

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz said that in glee Perry thought "Worst Mission Everrrrrrrrr, or I will have in the future."

As this was going on the past and future Phineas and Ferbs landed on a bunch of beanbag chairs that were at the back of Agent P's lair. As they were getting up the young Phineas and Ferb got up and looked around remembering the lair from their past adventures.

"WOW! Ferb check it out it's the secret agent lair you built us." said kid Phineas still amazed at the secret layer.

"PHINEAS FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOT -OH, wait." Older Ferb realized that he wasn't talking to 'his brother' but his brother's younger version."Sorry about that." (Ferb said while blushing)

"(Chuckle)That's okay you didn't mean to, seems like Perry left already." Phineas said while looking around the lair.

" Wait what do you mean by "Perry left already?" Kid Phineas asked.

"We'll explain later." Older Phineas said as they left the lair.

Back at the house the boys were bringing the last boxes.

"Well, I'm glad that is over with, how about we go down town to relax a little bit." Older Ferb said.

Everyone agreed and got in the car with driving. and Ferb were looking out the windows at how much Danville has changed. As they got out of the car put some change into the parking meter.

"Okay, we have an hour until the meter runs out. So I was thinking that Ferb that's you." Older Phineas said ruffling younger Ferb's hair.

" And I take you." Older Ferb said patting young Phineas's head.

" Why?" The younger sat asked.

"Well, because while in the car we were discussing that we didn't want you guys to know your own future." Older Ferb explained.

"You mean you don't want to be spoilers so if I go with you I will learn Ferb's future and when he goes with the future me he will know my future." Older Ferb answered

" Exactly ( then picked Phineas up in a piggyback style), well see you guys in an hour." Older Ferb said (Walking in one direction).

( Putting a hand on Ferb's shoulder) "Alright see you soon." Older Phineas answered back. (As they headed the other way)

?: Was that Phineas and Ferb, and Phineas and Ferb.

Someone are something has notice the brothers the question is who she/he/it are.


	4. Chapter 4

PnF Future 8

In the Present

It has been a full hour since Phineas and Ferb were in the time machine Candace and Isabella were starting to get worried they had no idea where the boys were or if they were hurt. They called everyone who were friends of the brothers: the fireside girls, Baljeet, Bufurd, Django, Jeremy, Coltrane, and even Irving (DO NOT ASK WHY HE IS HERE PLEASE!).

Candace got up in front of everyone to tell them why they had come to her house trying to fight back her tears.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make, Phineas and Ferb are gone."

To everyone's surprise questions started to rise.

Jeremy got up to comfort Candace. "Candace are you sure about?"

"Yes, they were in the time machine at the museum and then they disappeared in thin air!"

"NNNOO, this can't be happening to me, what will I do without Phineas and Ferb in my life?" Irving cried out loud while everyone backed away from him.

"Anyway,-" Candace resumed "- we need all your help since each of you have a special talent to get my brothers back. Bufurd bring anything big, shiny, and clocky.

"Yes ma'am." Bufurd said before running through the fence.

"Jeremy, Coltrane, Jenny, and Django, I need some electric wires."

"Got it, Candace." Jenny said while giving her the thumbs up.

"Isabella see if you and the fireside girls can find the old blueprint Phineas gave you for the time machine."

Isabella just nodded and turned to her troop. "Alright girls you heard her let's get to work."

With that they left.

"Stacy, Baljeet, follow me, we need to get some of Phineas and Ferb's power tools."

"What about me?" Irving questioned

"UUH, go with Bufurd, I mean he's all by himself and needs company." Candace said hoping we would leave them.

"I will do it for Phineas and Ferb." With that Irving ran through the hole in the fence Bufurd made.

"Quick the boys' tools are in their room, garage, and the attic.

Candace, Baljeet, and Jenny rushed through the house for power tools.

'Don't worry boys were coming for you.' Candace thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry for the wait I've been to Kansas City, Oklahoma, and Arkansas to visit family and for my grandfather and sister's birthday and my dad's birthday is today. I'm a very busy girl. Also just 2-3 chapters til this is over, enjoy.

* * *

><p>PnF Future 9<p>

Back in the future we spot Ferb and older Phineas. Ferb could not help but feel uncomfortable around him sure he looked like Phineas, acted like Phineas, and talked like Phineas (and talked, and talked) , but it felt so different then hanging out with his actual brother.

A couple of hours ago they just met. After the boys found out they really did made it too the future they had so many questions (Mostly Phineas).

"So you guys are us, from the past?" Older Phineas said.

"Yes, yes we are." Young Phineas said with a smile on his face.

"Well that's enough proof." Older Ferb said while pouring orange juice into a coffee cup.

Older Phineas kneeled to the Young Phineas and Ferb's level and said. "I can't believe you guys are us."

"And we can't believe we are you." Young Phineas said. Older Phineas then looked at Young Ferb and said. "So you're the Ferb that doesn't talk a lot right"

'So in the future, will I be a talkative person?' Young Ferb thought to himself.

"WOW, you mean Ferb talks in the future?" Young Phineas said.

"I've always talked Phineas." Older Ferb said still drinking his orange juice.

"Heh, sorry" Young Phineas said.

"So do you guys want some breakfast?" Older Phineas said putting more toast into the toaster.

"Sure besides it is lunchtime." Young Phineas said.

* * *

><p>Back to Young Ferb and Older Phineas.<p>

"Okay Ferb were here!" Older Phineas said as they stood in front of a building that looked like an old fashioned movie camera. As soon as they entered the building there were many people wearing 3-D glasses and headphones in front of blank computer screens. In fact one man sat in front of one of the computer screens eating popcorn and put the 3-D glasses on in just three seconds he jumped up and said.

"THIS IS THE BEST MOVIE OF MY LIFE!"

'Freakshow!' Ferb thought until Older Phineas pulled him into one of the computer screens putting the equipment on.

Ferb then saw the movie passed before his eyes it looked so lifelike, had an awesome plot, and great actors, then it was over.

"Great movie huh?" Older Phineas said to Ferb.

"Yeah, who made it?" Ferb asked Older Phineas.

"You did in fact it was your idea to make the place." Older Phineas said with a smile on his face.

"This was my idea?' Ferb asked he always wanted to come up with some ideas but never really told Phineas.

"Yep, it was your idea; you came up with the best things we ever built." Older Phineas said hands behind his head looking at the amazement in Ferb's eyes.

"I don't believe it, I came up with this." Ferb said still in amazement.

"WOW, you're not as quiet as I thought!" Older Phineas said while Ferb glared at him. They soon left the building eating the leftover popcorn, unaware that someone was following them.

?: That's right you two play innocent, I got you once and for all now I just need the past Phineas and the now Ferb.

* * *

><p>To Future Ferb and Phineas<p>

Phineas was asking Future Ferb nonstop questions, so much questions Ferb didn't have time to answer.

"So do I have a girlfriend in the future? Is Candace married to Jeremy? Did you teach Perry any tricks? Why do you talk so much now? Who's president now?"

"Phineas calm down all will be answered soon Phineas." Older Ferb said.

"That will be $6.67, please." The cashier said handing Ferb a tray of food. Ferb pulled out his wallet handing the girl a ten dollar bill unaware that a photo fell out that Phineas picked up.

"Keep the change."Ferb said heading to one of the seats with the tray of food.

"Hey Ferb, who's this?" Phineas said handing the photo back to Ferb.

"Phineas where did you get this?" Older Ferb asked blushing.

"You dropped it." Phineas answered eating his hamburger.

"That's Vanessa." Ferb said in embarrassment.

Phineas looked back at the photo it was Vanessa she was on a motorcycle: smiling at the camera her hair in a ponytail and wearing a black cat suit (think of Catwoman okay), holding her helmet to her chest.

"WOW, she looks different! Why do you have a picture of her?" Phineas asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Older Ferb said blushing more than ever.

Outside the burger stand.

Phineas was now on Older Ferb's back and asked.

"So Ferb, how did you become Vanessa's boyfriend?"

Older Ferb blushed. "Why are you even asking that?"

"It was the first question that I thought of lol!" Phineas answered.

"Are you sure you are Phineas?"

"Yes, yes I'am."

Older Ferb sighed and said. " It was a while ago, Vanessa and her exboyfriend broke up."

"Why?" Phineas questioned.

"It's adult business Phineas your too young to understand. Anyway I was there to comfort her and then nature just took its course." Ferb finished not wanting to tell Phineas the whole story.

"WOW! I knew you were a great brother, but now you got a great girlfriend. Awesome!" Phineas said.

"Thanks." Ferb said still walking, unaware that someone was following them the whole time.

? : This is perfect.

The person then pulled out there cell phone and called someone.

?: Hi, it's me. No nothing's wrong, I'm in the city today I just wanted to know if you could come bye. In half an hour? That will be great bye.

Hanging up the phone and walking away.

* * *

><p>In the present time.<p>

Candace and the others gathered the supplies they needed to build a new time machine they were now waiting for Bufurd and Irving to come back.

"WE'RE BACK!" Irving said in a sing song voice.

Bufurd dropped the supplies on the ground and fell to his knees and hands in a praying positon.

"Please do not leave me alone with that guy ever again!" He said pointing to Irving.

* * *

><p>Flashback Time<p>

In the junkyard Bufurd was trying to pull something out of a pile of trash while Irving was talking.

"And that is why Phineas and Isabella belong together. I call them Phinbella. Also have you ever noticed that Ferb makes loving eyes at that Goth girl? They make a cute couple, but she is older than him, I bet when he gets older they'll both start dating and- "

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

Candace then pulled out a wrench from Phineas and Ferb's toolbox and said.

"Alright let's save my brothers."

Everyone cheered ready to save the two brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, didn't get to finish Perry's part of the story so here it is. If you don't remember where Perry was left off go to chapter 3 chapter 7. The next chapter will be Phinabella. I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p>PnF Future 10<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair

Dr. Doofenshmirtz just explained his plan to Perry (past one), about his plan to sell his pink bunny wristwatches so he can pay for his rent again. Suddenly something busted through the windows, to reveal to be a teal colored platypus with green/teal fur, a detective coat on, and a fedora hat .

"*GASP* Perry the Platypus your- Hey wait a minute if your right there who's that guy?" said pointing at the past Perry. Future Perry looked at him and was shocked the platypus looked like him when he was younger. Dr.D was scratching under his chin wondering why the two looked so much alike.

"Wait, now I get why you two look the same!" Dr.D said.

Both Perrys looked at him for his answer.

"You have a son!" He said with excitement.

'WHAT!' Was the only word that was in the Perrys's heads as Dr.D helped the younger Perry and shaked his paw.

"It's so very nice to meet son of Perry the Platypus, but I must get back to work I have to back and send 223 pink bunny wristwatches to Utah. Well bye" Dr.D said as he shoved the two out the door.

"What just happened?" Past Perry said before being punched by his future self and landed on the floor.

"Who are you?" Future Perry said pointing at his younger self as he got up and grabbed his fedora and said.

"I'm you from the past."

"Yeah right if I had a nickel for every time somebody told me that… I guess I could get a candy bar. Anyway where's your proof wise guy? "

Perry pulled out his collar to reveal a paw shaped charm that opened up to show 3-5 year old Phineas and Ferb with Perry.(seen in 'Across the 2nd Dimension' movie). The older Perry than pulled out his and realized he was his past self.

"You are me." The older Perry said in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I 'am and don't worry about Dr.D, he's just selling pink bunny wristwatches on eBay." Past Perry said.

The older Perry said. "Worse mission ever."


	7. Chapter 7

PnF Future 11

Ferb was now with Future Phineas, suddenly a cell phone rang and Phineas answered.

"Hello? Hi Isabella what's up? Yes I'm in the city today why-, Oh No BYE ISABELLA YOU'RE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER BYE!"

Future Phineas then grabbed Ferb by the hand and ran, leaving Ferb confused.

"Wait, you and Isabella are a couple? When did you found out she loved you? " Ferb said.

"Let's just say I owe you big time." Future Phineas said.

"What did she call about?" Ferb asked.

"She said we have 7 minutes til the meter expires." Future Phineas said while taking out his phone.

Phineas was now with Future Ferb

"So Candace still hasn't 'busted' us?" Phineas said.

"Nope, she did get us grounded in the past, but she mellowed with age." Future Ferb said with his hands behind his head.

"Oh!" Phineas exclaimed. Sudden Ferb's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Phineas- Okay well be right there!" Future Ferb said grabbing Phineas.

"What's that all about?" Phineas said.

"We have 6 minutes til the meter expires." Future Ferb said as the two rushed.

Back at Dr.D's lair he was still moving boxes around till Norm came into the room with his popsicle wife.

"Hello Dr.D." Norm said in his friendly manner.

"Hello Norm, hello Norm's wife." Dr.D said still struggling to put some boxes on his balcony.

"You forgot to say 'hi' to Junior." Norm said holding a log with a diaper on and a beanie.

"Fine 'hi Junior' please go away." Dr.D said moving the box to his balcony.

"Hey, my old shrinkinator, I haven't used it in years, I wonder if it still works." With that he pushed the button and a laser went off. "OH, goody it worked… Well back to work." He said unaware of the series of events he triggered.

First the beam zapped billboard's support beam, the billboard fell to the ground scaring the people who were about to be crushed. Unfortunately a man in a pickup truck then noticed and speed out trying not to get hit. When he turned the corner he crashed into a car luckily no one was hurt but one of the cars from the pickup truck fell off and started drive straight forward in the street.

A couple of blocks away Phineas and Ferb and their future selves met up and saw Isabella across the street she was much older now wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and a white miniskirt.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb and … Phineas and Ferb?" She shouted to the brothers seeing their younger selves.

The cross sign flashed to go there wasn't a single car in the road, people were just walking. As soon as the two sets of Phineas and Ferbs were in the middle of the crosswalk they heard.

"AGGH LOOK OUT!", "RUNAWAY CAR!", and "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!". As soon as the four turned around they saw a car head their way and all they could do was freeze like a deer about to be run over by truck with his pants down.

"PHINEAS, FERB!" Isabella screamed unable to do anything.

In The Present Time

Candace wiped her sweaty brow and looked the new time machine that was finished. Everyone looked at it proudly Phineas and Ferb would be proud of them. They were covered in smudge and dirt but they final finished the time machine.

"So who goes into the time machine?" Stacy asked.

"I'll go, there's no telling what has happened to Phineas and Ferb." Isabella said.

"No, I'll go I'm their #1 fan." Irving said.

"I'll go I want to see if we wear dumb space suits and it cheese off the moon," Bufurd said.

Soon everyone was arguing why they should go and get them.

"No!" Candace put her foot down and said. "I'm Phineas and Ferb's older sister. I need to make sure they are alright, so I'm going no: ifs, ands, or buts got it?" Candace said.

Everyone just nodded afraid she would bite their heads off if they refused. Candace soon strapped herself into the machine and set the dial to ten years into the future.

"Bye guys, I'll be back with Phineas and Ferb in no time." Candace shouted as her friends waved goodbye to her. 'This is for you Phineas and Ferb.' Candace said in her head as she pulled the lever on the time machine.

!

A big black mushroom shaped cloud filled the air when it finally disappeared,: car alarms went off, the children were covered in: soot, dirt, grime, and dust, and coughing there was only tiny sparks of fire, and the time machine was a bust.

"What just happened?" Candace said still strapped in the time machine's seat to have Jeremy run to her and unbuckle her. "How did this happen?" Candace said grabbing the blueprints.

"I don't get it we did everything right we got the: the light bulbs, the cushion seats, the screws?" Candace said out loud.

"The screws?" Baljeet pondered to himself then suddenly. "*GASP* The screws! Candace let me see those blue prints!" Irving said as Candace handed him the blueprints.

Baljeet scanned the paper until he gasped and found out the problem.

"I think I may know what the problem was-" He showed the blueprint and unbind an edge that was folded and said "This edge was binned, so we thought the screws numbers were 360 when they were really 368. "

Candace was now in total shock because of that one stupid mistake: the time machine exploded, the yard looked like a field zone, and there was no way to find Phineas and Ferb. Candace was starting to shake as Jeremy came next to her and said.

"Candace are you okay? Say something!" Jeremy said, Candace then placed her head in his chest and a muffled cry and scream was heard, Jeremy wrapped his arms around Candace trying to comfort her.

'This is all my fault, all my fault.' And those were the words that echoed through Candace's head.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back sorry for the wait this took me three days to write and the next chapter will be the last so enjoy. I do notown Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p>PnF Future 8<p>

Before anyone knew it the two pairs of brothers saw a car heading in their direction. It wouldn't matter if they moved or not there was no way they could escape.

"Phineas, Ferb!" Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs she was about to lose her boyfriend and her friend.

Suddenly two figures swooped the future set of brothers.

"PERRY?" Both Phineas and Ferb said in unison as the Perrys brought them on top of different buildings.

Soon another figure ran forward and grabbed the younger boys out of the way.

"Did you see that?" "Are they okay?" "Who was driving that car?"

The younger Phineas and Ferb got up.

"Ferb you okay?" Phineas said dusting himself off. Ferb nodded his head. The two turned to thank their hero who was coughing right now. Phineas started.

"Hey, thanks for saving-" The person then looked up at them to reveal. "CANDACE?"

Yes, Candace. She was no longer their 15 year old sister but a young woman in her 20s, wearing short red dress and a white coat.

"Holy crud are you guys okay?" Older Ferb said as older Phineas and the Perrys ran to them.

"Phineas!" Older Isabella said and kissed him on the lips which surprised young Phineas as he blushed.

Soon a car pulled up in front of the group. To reveal Linda and Lawrence (only older). Linda came closer to the group to see if they were okay.

"Candace what's going on is everybody okay?" Linda then stopped in her tracks when see show (young) Phineas and Ferb. Then Linda was dumbfounded her mouth was wide open and her head keep looking at her sons and their past selves.

"Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb" She kept repeating.

Older Phineas raised his hands in defiance. "Mom, before you get all jumpy please let us explain when we get home."

"Great idea, I still have the molecular transporter in my pocket." Young Phineas said as he pushed the button bringing everyone in the living room and the cars outside. This left Linda in complete and udder shock, her face soon turned red and she looked like she was about to pop a artery.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Linda screamed at the top of her lungs. Older Phineas coughed into his fist about to explain.

"Mom, this may be a shock to you but you see they are me and Ferb when we were kids." He said pointing to young Phineas and Ferb who just waved.

"WHAT, BUT HOW, WHY ARE THEY HERE?" Linda said almost going crazy.

Older Phineas was about to explain but Candace put her hand over his mouth and said.

"Well mom, remember when I was a kid and I told you all the crazy stuff Phineas and Ferb did this is one of them."

"What you mean to tell me that they did stuff like that when they were kids?" Linda screamed.

"Actually, we still do that kind of stuff today." Older Ferb said sitting on the couch texting Vanessa.

"WHAT? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Linda said.

Candace face palmed her forehead. "Mom I did try to tell you remember? I kept telling you all the things the two did but you never believed me."

Suddenly it all came clear to Linda.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb built a roller coaster in the backyard!"

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb built a roller coaster!"

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb built a monster truck!"

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb made a gelatin monster!"

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb made a super computer!"

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb made a title sequence!"

* * *

><p>"You mean this whole time you were telling the truth?" Linda said looking at Candace, who was on the couch next to Ferb filing her nails and said in a bored voice.<p>

"Yeah!"

"Wait a second. Lawrence did you know what the boys were doing? " She said angrily at her husband.

"Well yes, I did tell you remember the monster truck?" Lawrence said unaware how angry his wife was.

This really got Linda mad.

"That it Phineas, Ferb you four are busted." Linda said pointing at the four.

Candace got up from her seat and put a hand on her mom's shoulder.

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb are about to go to college today so you can't really ground them and you don't have jurisdiction over young Phineas and Ferb, but I do agree with you, YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSTED!" She said pointing to her four brothers.

"What the heck are you two doing in the future? It's a good thing I called mom. Do you know how dangerous time traveling is I was afraid of losing you guys again. "

"Wait, what do you mean lose us again?" Young Ferb said.

Candace sighed and answered the question. "Remember when we were kids – I mean early this morning for you guys?" The younger brothers nodded.

"Well when the time machine turned on and you guys disappeared, I was so worried I didn't know what happened to you guys. So me and the other kids made our own time machine and it blew up. I was so scared that something bad happened to you." Candace said trying to fight her to fight back her tears. She then felt two hands on her shoulders, to see older Phineas and Ferb.

"Candace were very sorry we didn't know how much you cared for us, we thought you just wanted to get us in trouble." Older Ferb said.

"Well kinda , I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourselves." Candace said and hugged her brothers. With young Phineas and Ferb on the couch eating popcorn and Isabella and Lawrence had tissues wiping their eyes full of tears, Linda in a state of shock, and the Perrys on the floor.

"So boys anymore secrets you had from me and your mother?" Lawrence said now eating some of the popcorn Phineas and Ferb had.

"Does Perry being a secret agent count?" Older Phineas said with everyone turning to the Perrys.

"Really Perry, you're a secret agent that's so cool!" Young Phineas said. Perry then stood up and put his fedora and his future self put on his coat and fedora.

"WOAH, didn't see that coming!" Young Ferb said still eating his popcorn.

"WOW, that's so cool! Why didn't tell us before Perry? " Young Phineas said.

Young Perry and older Perry didn't say a thing.

"Actually he did, but we had our memories erased." Older Phineas said.

"Why?" Their younger selves said.

"You'll find out when you're older." Older Ferb said.

"WOW, I still can't believe all of this is going to happen to us soon Ferb." Young Phineas said.

"Believe it." Isabella said as she hugged older Phineas from behind.

"Wait, when do me and Isabella become boyfriend and girlfriend? Is Candace married to Jeremy? Who-" Before young Phineas could finish his question, Candace stopped him.

"Alright boys I think it's time for you two to go home." Candace said with a smile.

"Why?" Phineas said he had so many questions to ask.

"Boys you know so much already, do you really want to know your whole future before you experience it?" Candace asked.

The boys thought for a second she was right. They did know a little bit of what will happen in the future but they didn't want to know the whole thing.

"Your right, we know so much already, why spoil the rest, come on Ferb it's time to go home." Young Phineas said as he picked up Perry. Everyone went to the backyard where the time machine stood.

"Hey Ferb! Today was a great day, wasn't it? And it is so awesome that you and Vanessa are together." Young Phineas said.

Young Ferb just nodded his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Well…it's time to return." Young Phineas said.

"Wait!" Older Ferb said. "We almost forgot to erase your memory."

"We're going to forget everything that happened today?" Young Phineas said.

"No, not everything just: Perry being a secret agent, Isabella being my girlfriend, and Vanessa being Ferb's girlfriend." Older Phineas said.

"WHAT, WHY?" Isabella said behind Older Phineas. He then grabbed her by the shoulder's and kissed her forehead.

"So the moment can be perfect." He then pulled out a mind eraser device (that looked like something from 'The Men in Black') he, Ferb, Candace, young and older Perry and Isabella put on their sunglasses erasing Ferb and Phineas' memory of those three things.

"Well this seems to be 'good bye' till we turn into you guys." Young Phineas said as they got into the time machine.

"Don't worry it'll be totally worth it." Older Phineas said.

"Boys I just want to say before you guys go back to the past and you two go off to college I just want you to know despite the unnormal things you guys did I was always proud of you." Candace said.

"Really?" Young Ferb said.

"Really and one more thing before you guys go." Candace face then turned red with fury. "IF YOU FOUR EVER TIME TRAVEL AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KICK MY HIGH HEELS SO FAR UP YOUR BUTTS IT WILL NEVER COME OUT NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Candace screamed.

The only thing the boys did was gulped.

"Well time to say 'goodbye'." Young Phineas said. Everyone waved as the boys returned home ready to see their sister and friends again.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is everybody the last PnF Future chapter. I hope you enjoy it also I wanted to post it today since my first day of school is tommorrow. Like I said enjoy and I do not own PnF.

* * *

><p>PnF Future 9<p>

Older Phineas, Ferb, and Perry watched as their younger selves went back to their own time. Phineas then put his hand on Ferb's shoulder as Ferb said.

"We changed a lot." At that Phineas responded.

"Yes, yes we did… We were so cute." With that Ferb felt insulted.

"I wasn't cute." Ferb said slightly blushing.

"Yes, you were, and ALL of your fans know it." Phineas said as he nudged his elbow in Ferb's side and giggled. "Especially Vanessa, lol." Phineas finished causing Ferb to blush more.

"You don't fall far behind with Isa." Ferb responded back earning a laugh from everybody but Phineas who was folding his arms blushing.

"Well I better get back home, I need to finish packing." Isabella said as she kissed Phineas' cheek.

"See you tomorrow Isabella." Phineas said waving to his girlfriend.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go." Ferb said.

"Yeah it really is." Phineas answered. "Well, bye guys we'll call you when we're on campuses."

Candace then hugged her two brothers and said. "We'll be waiting."

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were in the car ready to drive off.

"See you guys soon!" The three shouted as Candace and Lawrence waved until they could no longer be seen.

"Come on dad we better sign mom up for therapy." Candace said.

"What about your date with Jeremy? Lawrence asked his daughter.

"He won't mind, besides mom is going to need an amount of help after today." She said as the two entered the house.

* * *

><p>In the present time.<p>

The time machine safely bought Phineas, Ferb, and Perry back to the museum.

"Ferb we did it we're back home man I can't wait to – hey where's Perry. "

* * *

><p>To Dr.D's apartment.<p>

"I don't believe it I've been on eBay all day and I still can't find a blue bunny wrist watch." Dr.D said in an angry tone.

"Why don't you just paint one of your wrist watches blue?" Norm said walking through the door with a pizza in his hands.

"It's not the same Norm." He answered.

Ding Dong.

"Get the door Norm." Dr.D said as Norm came up behind him with a small box with a note on it. Dr.D then read the note.

"Dear Dr.D

Hope you like the gift.

Your enemy,

Perry the Platypus" Dr. D said finishing the note.

"Oh, how thoughtful, I hope it's almond brittle." He said as he open the box and pulled out a blue bunny wrist watch and jumped out of his seat.

"YES, THANK YOU PERRY THE PLAYTPUS!"

"Dad, what's with all the noise?" Vanessa said getting a slice of pizza.

"Look Vanessa, Perry gave me a blue bunny wristwatch now I can wear it with my: pink, purple, brown, green, red, blue, orange, and white one. I wish he gave it to me earlier so I wouldn't have to spend $44536.99 on the other pink bunny wristwatches." He said showing his wrist watched on his arm to his dollar.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you spent $44536.00 on some wrist watches?" Vanessa said.

"And .99 cents!" Dr.D said. "…" Vanessa just went back to her room with her pizza and closed the door.

"Norm when you're done eating put the other wristwatches in storage, I sell them on eBay later." Dr.D said eating a slice of pizza himself.

* * *

><p>In the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house.<p>

The backyard and everyone were cleaned up from the explosion, but a great sadness was inside them they did their best to bring the brothers back, but their best wasn't good enough. Under the tree was an alter with a picture of Candace with her arms around her brothers (from the end of 'Little Brothers' song), candles lighting up the almost dark sky, and flowers around it. Everyone was either hugging each other, crying, sniffling, or looking sad. Candace was now in front of the alter with her hands in a praying position.

'God please, I know through you all things are possible so please answer my prayers. Please bring Phineas and Ferb back safe and sound.' She prayed as tears were coming down her face.

"Candace are you back here?" Heads turned to see Phineas and Ferb entering the backyard.

"Phineas, Ferb!" Candace screamed and ran up to her brothers. "You guys are okay, I thought I was going to lose you both." She said between tears.

"Don't worry Candace." Ferb said. "Yeah, we're not going anywhere." Phineas said.

Candace then hugged them even tighter. "I'm just so glad you too are safe and sound."

"Candace boys we're home and we brought pizza." Linda said entering the backyard.

Both Linda and Lawrence looked around to see all the kids.

"Thank goodness for the 2 for 14 deal." Lawrence said carrying the 16 pizza boxes to the house.

As everybody went in for pizza Linda asked her kids. "So what happened today?" They said in unison.

"Nothing." Then Perry appeared. "Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said as they entered the house.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Everything was back to normal everyone was at the table eating breakfast.

"So mom how was your movie yesterday?" Candace asked.

"Uggh it was terrible, there wasn't even a single monkey or ice cream stand in it." Linda said.

"Don't forget the actors were out of character. Good thing we read the book first." Lawrence added.

"Wait, a movie with: a great plot, great actors, and just like the book, Ferb I know what were gonna do today."

"Actually Phineas, I was thinking of an idea" Ferb said hoping his step brother would listen to him.

"Sure thing, Ferb let's hear your plan." Phineas said smiling as they entered the backyard.

A few minutes later

Isabella, the fireside girls, Bufurd, Irving, and Baljeet entered the backyard.

"Hey guys, whatcha -"Isabella lost her train of thought when she saw the brothers' new invention.

"Wow, it's huge!" Gretchen said.

"It's amazing!" Holly said.

"It's beautiful!" Irving said while everyone backed away from him.

"Phineas this is one of your greatest inventions ever." Isabella said as she hugged Phineas from behind.

"Actually it was Ferb's idea." Phineas said putting his hand on Ferb's shoulder as Ferb blushed with embarrassment from all the praise he was getting. Suddenly Candace walked outside talking on the phone with one of her friends.

"Oh, hey Candace, do you like our new invention it was all Ferb's idea." Phineas said smiling.

Candace was frozen then her face turned to rage. "That does it you two are going down D-O-W-N, down!" She said leaving the backyard.

"I 'am so glad see mellows with age." Ferb said as Phineas giggled.

With that the boys enjoyed their invention and enjoying the time they have and the time they will have.

Epilogue


End file.
